The Wise Man Chronicles: Reunion
by Melissa McClendon
Summary: Fanfic Five in the series. The heroes race to Cross so they can save Celine and Opera from execution while Marina tries to salvage Lacour's relations with Cross. Noel has a revelation he will never forget in the aftermath.


**Star****Ocean****: _the Second Story_**

**The Wise Man Chronicles**

**Fanfic Five: _"__Reunion__"_**

_By: Melissa McClendon_

_melissa_mcclendon@yahoo.com_

_*~*To be forgotten is worse than death…*~*_

            "There… is a reason I asked all of you to join me on this journey." Marina Classico hesitantly spoke up, minutes after she had entered the cabin where the others had all assembled safely inside the ship from the cold night's air: Bowman and Nineh Jean, Dias Flac, Leon Geeste, and Chisato Madison. She quietly gazed at Leon for a moment, remembering how she pleaded with him not to go but after insisting, she finally allowed it. 

            "Is everything alright, Marina?" Leon inquired.

            She managed a sad smile, knowing that this was not going to be easy. "No, Leon… There has been something I've needed to tell you all… but haven't found the words…"

            "Just tell us…" Dias replied, wanting to get to the point.

            "Well…" Marina started to take a seat, but was restless and began pacing instead. "You are all aware that we are traveling to Cross to attend the king's funeral… However, there is a reason why I specifically asked all of you to accompany me… Your friend Noel is doing better. He is in Cross Castle waiting for you."

            Nineh gently clutched Bowman's hand, knowing how worried he had been about his best friend when they had heard the news. "That's great." He exclaimed, the relief apparent in his voice.

            "That wasn't so bad, Marina." Leon smiled at her.

            "That's… not all, Leon… Everyone, please… You'll want to be sitting down for this." Marina waited for them to calm down before continuing. "The assassination attempt on Kayura… Your friend Opera was behind it. She has been in custody for some time now."

            "Oh no…" Chisato whispered, covering her mouth in shock.

            "That's impossible…" Dias shook his head.

            "She was the one who tried to kill Kayura in Herlie… and it was Noel who saved her life." Marina added, bracing herself for the next bombshell.

            "Why would Opera do such a thing…?" Nineh looked to Bowman, anguish in her eyes.

            "Please… There is more…" Marina took a deep breath. "Celine Jules… is the one that was caught for the king's murder… She was holding the weapon, standing over his body…"

            "W-what?!" Dias actually choked on that one, shocked for once.

            "Celine would never do such a thing… Nor would Opera. What the hell is going on?!" Bowman demanded, speaking up for the rest of them.

            "I don't know, Bowman…" Marina locked eyes with him. "That is why I asked for you all to join me… So you could help your friends. The only way you could hope to get inside the castle right now is through me, as my entourage, my protectors."

            They were all in a state of utter disbelief; none of them were expecting this kind of news. Dias just shook his head every so often; Chisato was bent over slightly, her legs supporting her elbows as she buried her face in her hands; Nineh held onto Bowman's hand, offering him what strength and comfort she could as he stared off, deep in thought; Leon looked to Marina. 

            "Thank you, Marina… You have been truly kind to us…" Nineh managed a weak smile of gratitude as the others dealt with these newest bits of information. 

            The Chancellor of Lacour slowly nodded. "I'm only sorry I couldn't bring myself to tell you all until now… I just didn't have the strength. Forgive me." She pushed herself up and left the room, needing some time alone.

            "If Noel is awake now… he will be doing all he can for them until we arrive…" Dias finally spoke up.

            Chisato nodded. "We have to get there soon to help him… He is probably in no condition to be dealing with this…"

            "We'll get to the bottom of this… It has to be a misunderstanding. Something is terribly wrong…" Bowman concluded before he got up to return to his and Nineh's quarters, his wife beside him.

            "I need to think…" Dias stated, following their lead by leaving.

            Chisato looked to Leon, her dark blue eyes full of concern. "I think I'm going to lie down… There's nothing we can do until we get there…"

            Leon watched Chisato leave, the Fellpool completely alone now. "I'm going to find Marina…"

            Marina's eyes had been fixated up at the sky, deep in her own thoughts. Leon was watching her from the distance, afraid to disturb her. She had been so distant lately, so many burdens on her shoulders. Leon wanted to help her but there was little he could do, especially since she confided in no one.

            "There's no moon tonight…" Marina whispered, looking towards him.

            "I hadn't noticed…" Leon replied, moving beside her.

            "You're young and optimistic, Leon… I notice there is no moon tonight and it reflects how I feel… there is no light left. We are surrounded by darkness, no hope of escaping the inevitable…"

            _*~*__Marina__…*~* He looked up at the sky then. Indeed, there was no moon. "What are you trying to say, Marina? The inevitable? What's going to happen…?"_

            Marina swallowed the lump in her throat; she had said far too much. _*~*There has to be another—no…*~* She slowly rested her hand on his shoulder. "It… It's nothing, Leon… Nothing to worry about."_

            He frowned. Something was wrong with her. "Why didn't you want me to come to Cross with you and the others? I'm their friend too. I want to help…"

            Marina sighed. "I just don't want something to happen to you, Leon. I care for you and so many things could happen… I don't want you to get hurt. The future of this world is like the night sky, there is no light left… Nothing but darkness…"

            Leon was at a loss for words. Marina was never like this. Never. "You're wrong, Marina… The stars… They too are light. Maybe not as large and brilliant as the moon seems… but the closer you get to them…" He smiled at her before turning to go to his quarters. 

            Marina watched him leave before returning her attention to the sky. _*~*If that is true, Leon… then you are the ones who will serve as the stars in Expel's night sky...*~*_

**_Old Nede_**

Laughter echoed throughout the snowfield. A young child giggles as she pelts her father with the biggest snowball her tiny hands could form. Her mother bursts out laughing when it hits her husband square in the chest. Her daughter grabs her stomach, laughing so hard that it hurt as she watches her father collapse to the ground, pretending to have fainted. "Daddy, you're so silly!"

            Filia Chandler smiled as her vibrant cerulean eyes followed her daughter Jadaera as she jumped on top of her father's crumpled form. Noel howled in pain, pretending to be injured further when Jadaera landed on his stomach. "Why you little…"

            Jadaera shrieked in utter glee when Noel jumped back up while holding her in his arms, playfully tossing her into the air and catching her to place her in her favorite place when he was home, on his shoulders.

            Filia gasped when she witnessed her daughter being tossed in the air. "Noel, be careful!" She was giving him a stern look as the father and daughter walked up to her, Noel kissing her cheek. "You could have dropped her…"

            "Nah." He smiled, reaching up with one hand to tickle Jadaera's side. 

            Filia looked up as Jadaera wiggled, squealing as Noel tickled her. "And you be more careful, young lady. You could have hurt your father doing that." 

            "Nah." Jadaera replied, imitating her father's reply as he sat her down. "Nothing can hurt Daddy." 

            The serious look Filia had managed quickly faded away into a brilliant smile. "Of course not. But you be more careful anyway, you'll scare your poor mother to death."

            "Okay…"  Jadaera muttered before running out past her parents a few yards. "Can we make snow angels, Momma?"

            "Were you that energetic as a child, dear?" Filia whispered, looking up to Noel. "I know I wasn't…" 

            Noel smiled, locking eyes with his young wife. "I doubt it…" 

            "Momma!" Jadaera shouted, jumping up and down in anticipation. 

            "She only gets this way when you come home…" Filia replied before walking out towards her daughter. "Okay, sweetie."

            Noel frowned as his mind stumbled on Filia's last statement. _*~*Does she think I don't miss being home…? Filia, please don't make this any harder for me… I'm almost done… and then I'll be home for good…*~* _

            "Daddy, you're not watching!!" Jadaera's voice interrupted his train of thought, causing him to look over to see both her and Filia lying in the snow.

            "I'm watching, Jade." He replied.

            "Okay!" Jadaera and Filia began forming snow angels as Noel closed the space between them, looking down to lock eyes with Filia.

            Filia instantly regretted what she had said when she saw the sadness in those dark brown eyes. She didn't mean to hurt him; she hadn't been thinking when she said it. _*~*Oh, Noel…*~* She tore her gaze away from his, looking back towards the town of Giveaway in the distance. _

            "Alright, sweetheart, time to go back home. You're going to freeze." Noel announced, picking Jadaera up out of the snow. 

            "How does it look, Daddy?" She inquired, pointing down to her snow angel.

            "Beautiful." He replied. "But not as beautiful as my little angel." He kissed her cheek, setting her down as she smiled up at him.

            "Or you." Noel whispered as he helped Filia up as well.

**_Present Time_**

            Noel slowly stirred from his slumber, finding himself surrounded by the darkness of his chamber. Waking up served as a harsh reality check for the Nedian. He had been dreaming of his past. He had been living that moment over again, oblivious to his own reality of being alone on Expel, several million years later. Reaching over to the other side of the bed, he found it icy to his touch. Filia was not there. He couldn't feel the softness of her skin, the silky texture of her long cerulean hair. His wife was gone and so was his daughter. Jadaera had a habit of sneaking into bed with them in the middle of the night, curling up between them, warm and secure from the dangers of the world. Noel smiled, remembering how she would lay in her sleep, snuggled up to him and twirling her mother's hair between her tiny fingers. The smile soon faded as he sat up. They were both gone, having been murdered years ago. They had been the two people he had loved and cared for most in his life, once they were gone, he felt next to nothing on the emotional level. _*~*No… that's not true… There was a lot of anger… And hate… So many lives thrown away…*~*_

            Noel shook those thoughts from his mind, getting out of the bed and moving to the window. Looking out into the night sky, he noticed there was no moon out that night. _*~*New moon…The same as the night before they were killed…*~* Noel was not superstitious by nature, but he had hated new moon ever since then. Anytime he noticed it was new moon, something terrible always seemed to happen without fail. __*~*It was new moon when the Wise Men returned…*~* Stepping away from the window, he began to get dressed. It was still a couple of hours before dawn, but he wasn't sleeping well anyway and there were too many things he had to accomplish. He had to find a way to help Celine and Opera. There was no time to dwell on things long past._

****

            "Couldn't sleep either…?" Opera whispered as Noel entered the room she was being held in and sat down.

            "No… Too many things on my mind." He replied, his characteristic monotonous tone filling the room.

            "I know the feeling…" Opera got up and took the chair closest to the bars blocking her from escaping, looking at Noel. "Is it true about the king and Celine?"

            Noel sighed. "Yes… The king is dead and Celine is being accused of the crime…"

            "Celine would never do such a thing… He's Clother's father… Who would murder their fiancé's father..? I bet Kayura was behind it… Just like…" Opera trailed off, remembering her sweet Ernest.

            "Opera… You keep saying that Kayura was the one that murdered Ernest… but how could she have? What motive would she have?"

            "It was her, Noel. I swear on my life—"

            "Well, it may very well cost you your life if you aren't certain." Noel cut her off irritably but instantly regretted it. "Why did she attack you?"

            "She wanted the Heraldic crest we had uncovered… That's why she attacked us."

            "A Heraldic crest?"

            "I've told you this before, Noel—"

            "Tell me again. I must know everything."

            "She wanted the crest… It was only a piece… but we could tell there was something important about it… We could feel it… She attacked us in the middle of the night. Killed off our entire crew… Ernest told me to get away… As I was running, I turned… And saw her… cut him down…" Opera was trying not to choke up then, the emotions of that night now fresh in her mind.

            "I'm sorry, Opera…" Noel whispered. _*~*I know what its like to watch a loved one die…*~*_

            "I… I can't remember much after that… Just giving the Crest to Leon and going to Herlie… It's all so hazy…"

            "Did you clearly see it was Kayura Azuma...?" 

            "Yes… Same cold black eyes and hair… Same voice, pronouncing every damn syllable!" Opera growled out, clenching her fists.

            "I'm not sure if that's enough to go on, Opera…"

            "Noel… please believe me…"

            "I… I want to, Opera… but accusing the Chancellor of Cross of these crimes with nothing to go on except the word of her would-be assassin…"

            "Maybe I'm wrong… I… I don't know why I tried to kill her because… I don't remember being so certain it was her when I was in Lacour… but… something compelled me to go to Herlie and try to kill her… Something… I'm sorry, Noel… You must think me crazy…"

            Noel shook his head. "No… You lost someone dear to you… I would have done something just as rash…" He reassured her. _*~*No, Noel, you did something far worse…*~*_

            "Just… go to Celine and ask her about the crest she found in the Cross Cave… I think the two are connected… Kayura may be trying to get her hands on it…"

            "Alright… Just, hang in there, Opera… We're going to get you out of this."

            Noel had already made his mind up when he left Opera, somebody was manipulating this situation. Somebody was wanting a war between Cross and Lacour but didn't want to get their hands dirty. Maybe it was Kayura, but Noel still had his reservations about that. Judging from what Opera had said, this person had the ability to manipulate her into trying to kill Kayura._ *~*No… It can't be Kayura… Who ever manipulated Opera is the real killer…They wanted her dead and to start a war… Perhaps the same person manipulated the situation with Celine… I'd hate to think Celine really killed him but… Who could be doing this...? Opera said the last place she remembered being was Lacour before ending up in Herlie… __Leon__ wouldn't do such a thing… Even if he wanted to, he doesn't have the ability or proper training… Somebody in Lacour that possibly could have that type of power…*~*_

_            Noel was pacing up and down the great hall over the courtyard, deep in thought when something caught his attention out the corner of his eye. Moving towards the window, he caught sight of Kayura training in the middle of the courtyard with her katana. __*~*No, not her… Chancellor—Marina Classico?!*~* Noel's eyes widened, that was a good possibility. __*~*I can't be certain until I meet her, but she does have the potential from what I hear of her.*~* Glancing down at Kayura once more, the Nedian dashed in the direction of the staircase. __*~*First, I need to find the crest… If I can see that then I'll have a better understanding of what's going on.*~* He only hoped he could find it before Kayura returned to her chamber._

_Later that morning_

            "How are you doing this morning, your majesty?" Kayura inquired softly as she entered Prince Clother's chambers, where he had locked himself up since his father was murdered and Celine was thrown in jail.

            "About the same as yesterday…" Clother replied disdainfully.

            "These are difficult times to live through, your highness, but they make us stronger people in the end." Kayura offered, shutting the doors and taking a stance near the window.

            "Will the Chancellor of Lacour be arriving today?"

            "Yes. Her party is expected to arrive this afternoon."

            "Good… have… you seen to everything for my father's funeral?"

            Kayura nodded. "Everything is prepared. As soon as Chancellor Classico arrives, the services will begin."

            "Thank you, Kayura… Will you be able to handle everything?"

            "Yes, your majesty. You should be left to your mourning until you are ready to assume your duties again. I will see to everything."

            "Kayura… You were the first one there… Do you… really think Celine did it?" Clother whispered. The pain of losing his father and his only love being accused of the murder was tearing him apart.

            "Your majesty… I believe Celine is innocent. Whoever had committed the crime escaped… I don't doubt Celine was trying to stop him and was found at the wrong place at the wrong time…" 

            Clother closed his eyes for a moment, deep in thought. "Thank you, Kayura… I think I need to be alone now. Please… leave me to my thoughts…"

            Kayura bowed respectfully. "I understand, your majesty."

            "I… I don't understand…"

            Noel glanced down at the gloves bound tightly to Celine's hands, held in place by two silver bands. It was a peculiar device, obviously employed to block her Heraldic powers. Something about the device was tugging at Noel's memory and it really bothered him to see them used against Celine. But, there was nothing that could be done about that now. Hearing Celine speak up again, his dark eyes flew back up to look at her face. "You still don't remember what happened…?"

            "I know it wasn't me…" Celine replied distantly. 

            "Kayura found you with the weapon in your hands, Celine… Blood on your clothes, you looming over the king's body… You not remembering what happened with these images against you is not helping your case…" Noel desperately wanted to help her but as was proven so far with Opera, there was little he could do. 

            A pained look crossed Celine's delicate features and Noel realized he had been too harsh with her. "What is happening to us…?"

            Noel wasn't sure about what she meant by that or how to answer her. "I will try to talk to Kayura again… and if that doesn't help, I'll go to Prince Clother—"

            "No, Noel… Haven't you noticed everything going on around us…? Something… something is happening to us… You were attacked by that woman… Ernest was killed… Opera tried to assassinate Kayura and now awaits execution… Something has probably happened to Dias and Chisato… Bowman has probably made Nineh a widow… There's no telling what trouble Ashton has gotten himself into…" Celine covered her face with her hands, trying to retain her composure.

            "Calm down, Celine… I'm sure the others are fine… I sent word to them. We're going to get to the bottom of this. We'll find the person behind this all." Noel was trying to be optimistic, but that was never his department.

            "My fate is in your hands then…" Celine replied quietly, lying down on the small cot provided to her in her jail cell.

            "I'll come check up on you later. Will you be alright until then, Celine?"

            "Yes…"

            Noel frowned and left the room, unsure of what else to do. Hearing the guards shut the door after taking a few paces, the Nedian turned back around a moment to watch them assume their positions. _*~*I hope she's wrong about the others…*~*_

            "Noel."

            Noel turned to face the direction of where the voice had come from. "Kayura, how are you doing today?"

            "I'm fine." The chancellor replied, stopping when she reached Noel's side. "How is she?"

            "Not so good… but that is to be expected." Noel replied, careful in choosing his words.

            "Well… hopefully she'll speak with me today. Listen, ah… There are some people waiting to meet you in the foyer. I told them I would send you down there as soon as I found you."

            "Oh, umm… Thank you, Kayura."

            Kayura simply nodded, returning to her journey towards her destination. Noel's mind ran through a list of people who would know to find him there and only a handful came to mind. 

*****

            "Noel!" Bowman called when he caught sight of him at the top of the stairs.

            Noel's eyes lit up when they rest upon Bowman and Nineh Jean. It seemed like ages since he had seen them and it actually brought him joy and relief to finally see them again. "Bowman… Nineh…" He managed a slight smile, walking to the bottom of the stairs where they waited.

            "Noel…" Nineh clasped his hand, smiling. "Thank god you're alright. We were so worried." 

            Noel caught himself staring into her deep sapphire eyes for a moment. They were so comforting to him. So full of warmth and kindness. So much like… Filia. _*~*I never realized how much alike they are…*~*_

            "Noel, you scared the hell out of us." Her husband's voice broke the trance and Noel instantly felt ashamed for comparing Nineh and Filia. Nineh stepped aside, letting go of Noel's hand as Bowman gave him a bear hug. "How are you feeling?"

            Noel looked from Nineh to Bowman, giving a small shrug. "You don't know how good it is to see you two…" He whispered. "The others… are they alright?"

            "Of course they are." Bowman quickly confirmed, slightly confused.

            "They're here as well." Nineh added. "They're with Marina in the throne room."

            "What's going on, Noel?" Bowman inquired, his eyes watching Noel carefully.

            "I… I'm still not sure…" Noel stammered, unsure as to whether he should share his suspicions of Marina with Bowman until he was certain. "You know of Opera and Celine?"

            "Yes. Are they alright?"

            "For the most part." Noel took a deep breath. "I think somebody is trying to manipulate a war between Lacour and Cross." He stated, barely above a whisper. "I've done some investigating and I think if Opera and Celine are guilty… they were manipulated into doing it. Somebody with incredible control… somebody who has developed their mind and powers to that level. There are only a handful of people on Expel that could do this. Whoever this person is… They're either the killer and are setting them up or manipulated them into doing it, keeping their own hands clean."

            "And you have someone particular in mind…?" Bowman trailed off, not liking this conspiracy theory business or where it was leading.

            "One of the people I thought that could do it and that would have the motive is Marina Classico…"

            "You think Marina is behind all this? You have no proof, Noel…" Bowman stated simply as Nineh stared at them in disbelief.

            "Just… listen to me on this." Noel insisted. "I don't like pointing fingers like that… It's just a possibility. Opera said the last thing she remembered before trying to kill Kayura is being in Lacour and giving a piece of a Heraldic crest to Leon. She and Ernest had uncovered it and were attacked, someone was after the crest. Their attacker killed their crew and Ernest… Opera barely escaped—"

            "W-wait!" Bowman quickly interrupted.

            "Noel… We know about the crest. Marina gave it to Keith to translate the markings on it… A woman hunted him down and killed him, taking the crest from him… Ashton chased after her while we laid him to rest… We haven't heard or seen from Ashton since then…" Nineh stated sadly.

            "Hmm…" Noel was silent for a moment, this news complicated things. "Maybe the crest has nothing to do with it… I still need to examine the piece I have…"

            "You have the other piece?" Bowman whispered in disbelief.

            "I have another piece to it. I don't know if there is more but I do believe the two are connected… Celine found it in the Cross Cave. Kayura had it. I… uhh… appropriated it for the time being."

            "Noel…" Nineh looked at him, unsure of what to tell him.

            "That was dangerous… Kayura could be involved in this too. Even if Marina is, she couldn't be the one doing the killing."

            "Why should she have to if she manipulates others to do it for her? She is the one who made Opera try to kill Kayura… She has to be. I wouldn't doubt it if she had Celine kill the king—"

            "Noel!!" Leon shouted from the top of the stairs, racing down them to embrace the Nedian.

            Nineh watched Leon hug Noel and looked to Bowman, a hint of sadness in her eyes. She didn't want to believe Marina was the one who was behind everything. She was so kind and Leon was crazy about her. However, Noel wouldn't have brought it up if he didn't think it was a high possibility. _*~*Poor __Leon__…*~*_

            "Celine." The Heraldic sorceress' violet eyes looked up to make contact with the dark orbs that were Kayura Azuma's. The Chancellor of Cross was standing on the other side of the prison cell, one hand idly resting on the hilt of her katana, the other… Celine tried to focus on what she was holding in the other hand but it was difficult to see an object so small. "Celine." She repeated.

            "I heard you, Kayura…" The sorceress replied, her voice monotonous.

            "Do not make things more difficult…" Kayura stepped closer to the cell but Celine still could not see what she was holding. "Do you think I enjoy keeping you locked away in this prison? You are my friend but my duties to Cross come first…"

            Celine was in no mood to hear apologies from Kayura Azuma, it wasn't going to change the fact that she was being accused of murdering the king of Cross. "What are you driving at, Kayura? I don't blame you for doing your _duty…" She spate that last part out as vehemently as possible, wanting the warrior on the other side of the cell to know her frustration._

            Kayura sighed. "You're starting to make me regret my decision…" 

            Celine was about to pop off something else when Kayura began to unlock the door to her cell. "What..?"

            "I'm letting you go…" She stepped inside and removed the bands that held the gloves sealing her power in place. "What will probably end my career here, I'm letting you go… Marina Classico has traveled here to pay her respects for the king… Your friends are with her. Where my operatives have failed… perhaps you and your friends can succeed in finding the real killer. Bring him to me, Celine, and I will make sure you and Opera Vectra are fully pardoned."

            "Why… are you doing this, Kayura..?" Celine whispered, rubbing her wrists where the bands had been.

            "Because… you are my friend and someday you will be my Queen… and, I know you did not kill the king. Prove to the rest of this kingdom what I already know."

*****

            Celine watched the procession of the king's funeral out in the courtyard from a nearby window. Kayura warned her to remain out of sight until night set in where she could escape without incidence. The sun was already low in the horizon; she had just a little longer. _*~*I can't leave without seeing Chris… I have to tell him it wasn't me…No… It's too dangerous… I could be caught and Kayura will be in trouble for freeing me…*~*_

            Despite her better judgment, Celine found herself making the journey to her own chambers where there was a secret passage leading to Prince Clother's room. Pushing a tapestry aside, she shoved the door to the passage open and made her way up the narrow stairs to the door to Clother's room. She stood there motionless for a few moments, breathing deeply as she debated whether to go through with it. _*~*I must… I owe it to him…*~* Trembling, she slowly opened the door to Clother's room. What awaited her was something she had not expected._

            Upon hearing the secret passage door creak open, a cloaked form slowly turned to face Celine. "Ah, Celine, so good of you to join us." The voice belonged to a woman.

            Celine gasped when she saw a similar dagger in the woman's hand that had killed the king, looming dangerously over the unconscious prince's heart. "C-chris… Please, stop this!" The sorceress pleaded to the assassin.

            "Oh, but I was waiting for you to show up before the fun could begin." She replied menacingly.

            "No… please…" Celine whispered. She couldn't cast any spells at the woman; her body was still recovering from her powers being blocked.

            Clother slowly began to stir in the bed, his eyes opening to see Celine. "Celine…?"

            Celine's eyes widened. "Chris, run! Get away now!!" 

            "Too late." The woman stated, stabbing the prince right in the heart.   
  


            "NOOO!!!" Celine let out a blood-curdling scream, rushing to his side as the assassin stepped back. "Chris… Chris…"

            Prince Clother gazed up at Celine as his life force slowly began to fade away, blood soaking his clothes and bedding. He reached up to cup her cheek with his hand, but it never made it, falling lifelessly to his side as he passed on.

            "…No… Chris…" Celine was sobbing uncontrollably, collapsing to the ground as her world seemed to shatter around her.

            The assassin watched the whole scene without a word, studying the emotions and reaction of Celine had proved interesting but expected. Her hooded head turned to look at the door when she heard the footsteps of soldiers racing towards the room. "Your majesty?!" There was no answer and the door would not open, so they began pounding on it to gain access.

            Celine was oblivious to it all, continuing to cry as she felt her heart breaking into a thousand pieces. The woman reached the sorceress in a few short strides and jerked her up to her feet. Celine gasped in shock, struggling to free herself of the icy grasp. "You should get out of here while you can, Celine. You would not want to get caught for another murder, would you?"

            Celine just stared at the woman, her black eyes locking with Celine's violet ones. The sorceress' mind and body were numb now, she could feel nothing. But somehow, the assassin's words reached Celine and the only thing she could think was: _run._

            Once the funeral had ended, everyone returned to the throne room to dine and discuss things amongst themselves. Kayura Azuma was standing by the empty throne, quietly watching everyone in the room with the eyes of a hawk. Marina and Leon were at the opposite end of the room, preparing to make Lacour's formal statement to Kayura in response to the king's death. Bowman, Nineh, and Noel had withdrawn to one corner of the room; their previous discussion on halt until they could get away from everyone. Dias and Chisato, after trying in vain to see Opera and Celine, entered the throne room and took their places by Bowman and the others. 

            "Something isn't right…" Dias whispered to Bowman and Noel.

            "What's going on, Dias?" Bowman inquired, scanning the throne room.

            "Security has nearly tripled in the last ten minutes. We could hardly breathe without some soldier jumping all over us. They're on alert like there's about—"

            Dias grew quiet, as did the others, when they caught sight of a soldier approaching Kayura. Leaning to whisper something in her ear, they all caught a flicker of shock cross the chancellor's face. Saluting in respect, the soldier quickly scurried out of the room.

            "I don't like the look of this…" Noel whispered, noticing more soldiers were present in the room.

            "Maybe we're getting just a little paranoid, boys, hmm?" Chisato broke in, trying to remain optimistic.

            "Bowman, look." Nineh touched her husband's arm, pointing to the main entrance as it was blocked off by armored guards.

            "Paranoid? I wish…" Bowman countered to Chisato. "We need to get to Marina just in case—"

            "She's approaching Kayura…" Dias mumbled, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

            Marina quietly made her way to the bottom of the stairs leading to the throne, Leon close behind her, and bowed respectfully to Kayura. "Chancellor Azuma, on behalf of the king and all of Lacour, I extend my deepest regrets and condolences for the sudden and tragic loss of the king of Cross."

            Kayura watched her with little interest; to her these words were to be expected in such a time. "Cross Kingdom appreciates the thought this message conveys, but the time for shallow, meaningless words is over."

            Marina's eyes flickered surprise for a brief second, watching Kayura step closer, her hand resting on the hilt of her katana. "I beg your pardon—"

            "Lacour's treacherous, vengeful actions will no longer be tolerated." Kayura announced for all in the room to hear, drawing her katana and pointing to Marina with it. "It has reached my attention that Prince Clother has been murdered and I now know that without a doubt this was a conspiracy constructed by Lacour."

            The room lit up in shock, all eyes turning to watch the interaction between Marina and Kayura. "T-that is ridiculous—"

            "You have conspired to murder the king and prince, blaming it on Celine Jules when it was an assassin from Lacour all along." Kayura hissed, her eyes clouded over in anger. "You will pay for betraying and murdering them with your own life, Marina Classico."

            Leon jumped in front Marina, pushing her behind him protectively. "You will not touch her! This is illegal and—"

            "Then you will forfeit your life as well, boy!" Kayura shouted, jumping into the air to strike down at them.

            Leon reacted quickly, pushing Marina back and hurling a blast of energy at Kayura. It collided with her in a flash of heat and smoke, knocking her to her feet. "Do you want to start a war?!" Marina screamed back at her in anger as the room erupted into a panic, the people present rushing to escape. "You are acting—"

            "You started this war when you murdered the king!" Kayura hurled back, signaling to the soldiers.

            Leon swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched them quickly surrounded by countless soldiers. "Marina…"

            "You are making a big mistake, Kayura!!" Marina could see that she was surrounded, but she wasn't about to give up so easily.

            Kayura shrugged off her words, sheathing her katana. "Guards, seize her."

            On the other side of the room, Bowman and the others tried to reach Marina and Leon upon Kayura's announcement but were quickly blocked off by enough guards to seal off the other end of the room. "We have to help them!" Chisato pleaded with the others.

            "We're working on it!" Bowman yelled back, watching for Marina's reaction to know what to do next. 

            Dias drew his sword as Kayura drew hers, watching the guards for any sudden moves. "This is going to get ugly, Bowman…"

            "Yeah…" Bowman replied, taking a battle stance. "Nineh, you better find a place to hide. I don't want you to get hurt."

            Knowing this was no time to argue; she nodded in agreement and turned to follow his command only to find they were blocked on the other side by soldiers as well. "B-bowman…"

            Glancing behind his back, he groaned in frustration. "Damnit… Stay close until you can find some place—"

            "Guards, seize her!" Kayura shouted and things instantly went from bad to worse.

            The soldiers on one side charged at Marina and Leon while the guards at the other charged at Bowman and the others. "Get ready!! We've got to get to Marina and Leon!!" Dias shouted, thwarting the attack of one of the soldiers.

            Bowman knew there was too many of them coming at once and reached for a handful of poison pills, hurling them at the first line of soldiers. Most of them fell to their knees in pain, trying to wipe the acid off as it began to eat away their skin, cries of pain echoing in the room. 

Nineh winced at the sight, turning away to see the soldiers at the other side coming at them. Trembling in fear, she grabbed a handful of explosion pills from her satchel and threw them at their attackers. Exploding on contact, bursts of heat and fire erupted throughout the back of the room, tearing through the soldiers' armor and flesh, many were blinded and afflicted with severe burns. 

            With Chisato to his back fighting off soldiers, Noel brought his hands up, casting a silent incantation to finish off the soldiers attacking from the back. The floor began to shake under the soldiers' feet, shards of rocks breaking through and knocking them off balance, sharp enough to impale a few of them while the others were crushed by the stones from parts of the walls and ceiling crashing on top of them. 

            Finishing off another soldier with a blast of energy from his fists and Dias cutting through some of the others, Bowman chanced to glance behind him to see Nineh and Noel's handy work. He could tell Nineh was upset by the destruction and loss of life, but now wasn't the time. He was just grateful she hadn't panicked but had actually managed to take quite a few of them out. Noticing there was now an opening, his thoughts went to Opera and Celine. They couldn't be left here in their escape. "Noel! Find Celine and Opera! Get them out of here! We'll meet back up when we get out of here!!"

            Hesitant to leave his friends, Noel knew he had to rescue them. "Be careful!!" 

            Watching Noel leave, Bowman noticed a huge statue of one of the old kings of Cross. "Nineh, hide over there until we can escape!" Making sure Nineh obeyed him and her safety in check; he turned back around in time to fend off the attack of another soldier.

            Chisato drop kicked one soldier, knocking his feet out from under him before throwing another one over her back, landing with enough force to knock him out cold. Jumping to her feet, she punched her next attacker between the eyes, causing him to fall back in Bowman's direction while grasping his nose as blood gushed down his face from a broken nose. The Nedian watched Bowman knock the guy unconscious before getting engaged in another battle.

            "Where are they all coming from?!" Dias shouted, impaling another soldier with his sword but seeing no break to reach Marina and Leon. 

            Kayura watched with increasing curiosity as Leon managed to finish off most of their attackers with a series of devastating spells while the rest of their party bravely fought off more soldiers. She almost smiled in satisfaction when another wave of soldiers surrounded the Chancellor of Lacour and her would-be protector, preparing to charge at them without a moment's reprieve.

            "Kayura, stop this madness!" Marina shouted, keeping Leon close to her while anticipating the next soldiers to attack.

            "You started this by murdering the king! It will end with your death!"

An explosion rocked through the room, blasting away several soldiers. The aftershocks nearly knocked the rest of them to their knees. Stealing a glance towards the throne, Bowman's eyes widened in surprise when he realized it was Marina that had cast such a powerful spell and not Leon. "I'll be damned…"

*****

Noel was able to reach the room Celine was being held in with little incidence, only a handful of soldiers had engaged him. Making quick work of the guards, he forced the door open and rushed into the room.

"She is gone." A voice chimed behind Noel as he saw Celine's cell was empty. He quickly turned around to find him facing a woman hidden beneath the shrouds of her black cloak. 

            "Gone?" He inquired. "Prisoners don't just come and go as they please."

            If Noel could have seen the woman's face, he would have known she smirked at his sarcasm. "They do when the Chancellor of Cross frees them." She could see a bewildered expression cross Noel's face. _*~*Naïve… I believe she was wrong in her assumption of who he really is. The man I knew was not naïve. But, perhaps the years have made him weak. It is possible.*~* She took the opportunity to examine him closely for the first time, comparing him to memories long dead. __*~*Very different… but that is to be expected. I too have changed greatly. Still, I must doubt he is--*~*_

            "Kayura would not have just let her go…" Noel whispered, more to himself than to the woman in front of him.

            _*~*Suspicious, despite the emotion of relief.__ Emotions had little effect on--*~*_

            "Who are you…?" Noel suddenly demanded, breaking her train of thought.

            _*~*Exactly what I was about to ask of you, although my meaning differed from yours.*~* She smiled to herself. "A simple observer, which is all you need to know for now." Before he could question her further, she quickly added, "She has already fled the castle, so you need not worry about her yet." _

            Before Noel could detain her further, she was gone. Glancing down, he noticed the most peculiar thing, the amulet around his neck was glowing a soft green again. "What the…?" He shook his head, now was not the time to dwell on this. Opera was in danger and he had to get her out of there.

 Noel was knocked to his feet as another eruption rocked through the castle, the wall behind him being blasted away. Somebody was using powerful magic in there. He felt blood trickle down his face as he struggled to get up. Wiping it away in irritation with his hand, he got up to find himself facing a band of Kayura's soldiers. _*~*She doesn't want any of us to escape… It's time to make a few explosions of my own.*~*_

_            "Surrender now and you will not be harmed!" The leader of the group commanded as they readied their weapons. _

            "Of course not." Noel replied ruefully as he brought his hands up. "Energy Arrow…" 

            The soldiers cried out in pain as they were bombarded by shard after shard of bright purple energy exploding as it hit their skin, causing it to burn and crisp before their very eyes. Many of them fainted from the shock and pain, but the few remaining were angered and charged at Noel in retaliation. Midway to their target, they were assaulted by another blast of energy arrows piercing through their armor. The last of the soldiers collapsed, groaning in pain as second and third degree burns covered their entire body. 

            With his enemies lying before him, Noel solemnly stepped over them and entered the room that was serving as Opera's new prison cell. He regretted having to do it, but he knew he really didn't have a choice. He had to get Opera out of here.

            Opera Vectra rose to her feet when she heard the door open, knowing for certain that her executioner had come for her head. Her golden eyes widened in surprise when they rest upon Noel Chandler, blood trailing down his face with soot covering his body, which was slightly battered from the journey up to her cell. "N-noel?! What happened? What's going on..?"

            Noel was looking around for the keys to the cell but found them nowhere to be seen. "Step back, Opera…" The Tetragene stepped back as Noel shot a small bolt of energy at the lock before kicking the door open. "I have to get you out of here…"

            "What's going on, Noel? Are you hurt?" 

            "War just broke out between Lacour and Cross… Kayura tried to kill Marina and she may have succeeded. Clother was murdered."

            "Oh… What about Celine?"

            "I think she's already got away. Come on, Opera. We have to get out of here with the others." Noel led her out of the cell with slight resistance since the Tetragene was still in shock.

            "The others are here…?"

            "Yes. They came with Marina. Dias and Chisato had went to Lacour looking for Bowman when I was sick and they all came back when they heard of what happened with you and Celine. Come on, we have to go!" Noel was starting to grow irritated with her.

            "I'm sorry, Noel…" Opera seemed to have snapped out of the trance she had been in since her imprisonment. "Let's get out of here…"

*****

            A soldier howled in pain, clutching his face and falling to his knees when the batch of poison pills came in contact with him, the acid eating away at his skin. Nineh quickly ducked back down behind the statue when her attacker fell, checking her satchel to see how many poison pills she had left. _*~*Not much…*~*  Briefly letting her guard down, her sapphire eyes combed the large chamber for her husband to find him locked in a heated battle with two of Kayura's soldiers. _

            Bowman dropped to the floor with lightning reflexes as one of the soldiers swung at him with his long sword, the blade nearly slicing the other soldier's head off. Bowman quickly took advantage of his attacker's shock and drop kicked him, knocking his feet out from under him. The clashing of steel rang in his ears, causing him to glance up and find Dias' sword having just barely blocked another soldier's from coming in contact with Bowman, the blow probably would have cost him his life. 

            Dias knocked the soldier's blade upwards as Bowman shot up and kicked it out of his hands. The pharmacologist quickly jumped into the air to double kick the soldier, one boot coming into contact with his chin, breaking his jaw while the other landed firmly in the middle of his chest, sending him sailing into a wall, knocked out cold. 

            Dias turned to lock blades with the soldier Bowman had been fighting originally; who had quickly rose to his feet. The soldier lunged at Dias, who sidestepped him, twirling around to watch the soldier recover and lunge at him again. Dias easily dodged again, slicing the soldier's leg as he did so, causing him to fall to his knees. He hissed in pain, twisting to swing his sword at Dias in retribution. The swordsman kicked the blade out of his hands, running his own through the soldier's abdomen.

            Chisato jumped back as one of soldiers nearly sliced her arm, dashing forward past the blade to bring her leg up and knee him in the abdomen. Watching him double over in pain, Chisato kicked him in the groin and as he fell to his knees, punched him across the jaw, knocking him out cold. 

            "This is bad…" Leon whispered, stepping closer to Marina as they were slowly surrounded by Kayura's men. Seeing them move closer to the Chancellor of Lacour, Leon reacted quickly to protect her. "Deep Freeze!!" A small orb of ice formed between his hands before dissipating. Ice crystals soon began materializing all around the soldiers before bursting, encasing them in their own icy prisons. 

Marina glanced down at Leon, grateful for his protection but still wishing he hadn't come here. "…Eruption…" A ball of fire materialized in the center of the soldiers, remaining stationary for a moment before expanding exponentially, finally exploding and bursting into flames around the soldiers. They shrieked in pain as their bodies were engulfed in the fire. "We need to find a way out of here…" 

            Leon saw more soldiers coming at them and stepped protectively in front of Marina. "Acid Rain!!" Drops of acid began materializing in the air all around the soldiers before pouring down onto them. 

            "Foehn!!" Marina thrust her hands forward as strong gusts of scorching wind rushed at the soldiers, clearing the way for the two mages as the remaining soldiers collapsed, suffering from acid eating away at their armor and skin and suffering from severe burns. "Let's get out of here."

            "Not so fast!" 

            Marina and Leon turned around just into time to see Kayura rush towards them and jump kick Leon, sending him sailing into a wall. "Leon!!" On instinct, Marina moved to help him but was quickly knocked into the opposite direction by Kayura.

            "Uh un." Kayura stepped between Marina and Leon, drawing her katana. "It's time we settle things between Lacour and Cross."

            "Marina!!" Leon struggled to get up, fearing for Marina's life as Kayura swung at her with lethal accuracy, slicing a huge cut across her abdomen. The young mage hissed in pain, moving back away from the warrior. 

            Kayura swung again, this time cutting across her left arm. Marina winced, holding the fresh wound with her hand to keep it from bleeding. "Leon, get out of here!!"

            Marina was knocked off her feet when Kayura struck her face with the hilt of her katana. "You're weaker than I thought…" The warrior kicked Marina back down when she struggled to get up. "I'm sorry things had to end this way." Kayura brought her katana up to strike Marina down.

            "No!!!" Leon screamed, rushing at Kayura in a blind rage. Ramming into her with all the force he could muster, Leon caused her to miss her target's heart, but not by much. Marina screamed in pain as Kayura's katana struck through her right arm, pinning her to the wall. Kayura let go of her katana after that, being knocked back several feet by the young mage.

            "Leon, no…" Marina whispered weakly, the pain nearly unbearable as she looked up at him in a daze.

            "Leave her alone!!" Leon yelled at Kayura, standing between her and Marina.

            "Foolish little boy…" Kayura hissed, looming closer to the Fellpool.

            Nineh caught sight of the battle transpiring between Kayura, Marina, and Leon as Bowman, Dias, and Chisato finished off the last of the soldiers surrounding them. "Bowman!!" She shouted in alarm, rushing to his side when it was finally safe. He glanced down in time to see her pointing towards the other end of the throne room that had been blocked off by all of the soldiers. "They're in trouble!!" Dias and Chisato turned to see Leon kicked back by Kayura when he tried to cast a spell as Bowman pushed past them to help his young friend.       

            Between the pain and the extensively blood loss, Marina was beginning to lose consciousness. Her eyes were fluttering to try to remain alert, struggling to free herself and help Leon, but she was too weak. "…Leon… run…" She rasped out as Kayura turned her attention back to Marina.

            "I'm going to kill your little friend, Marina, and then I'm going to kill you." Kayura stated before jerking her katana loose from the wall and Marina's arm, eliciting a scream from the Chancellor of Lacour. As she turned to finish off Leon, Kayura was knocked back several feet when Bowman jump kicked her.

            "Leave them alone." Bowman ordered solemnly, watching the swordswoman carefully. Kayura snickered, launching a dagger into the air aimed for Bowman's heart. He side-stepped to dodge it, but even then it grazed his arm. Kayura rushed him while he avoided the projectile, barely giving him time to see her coming. "Burst Fist!!" Punching into midair with his right fist, the particles surrounding it surged with energy before blasting into Kayura, taking her by surprise and knocking the breath out of her.

            Preparing for another attack, Bowman was surprised to see a blast of ice shoot past him and collide with Kayura as she began to get up, trapped as her entire body was encased in it. Glancing back, he saw Leon standing there, his hands extended outwards as he gasped for breath. Nodding towards him in pride, Bowman turned to find Nineh already bent down beside Marina, giving her something to numb the pain. 

            "You… must escape…" The chancellor rasped out, her body covered in a sheen of cold sweat as she looked up at Bowman.

            "We're all going to escape." Bowman replied, leaning down to be at eye level with her. 

            "Bowman, the coast is clear for now!!" Chisato shouted from the entrance.

            "Now's the time to get out of here." Dias stated.

            "Her wounds need treated, Bowman…" Nineh whispered, looking to her husband.

            "I know… but we have to get out of here first… before more soldiers get here and Leon's spell wears off on Kayura." He replied, thinking of how best to accomplish this. "Marina… do you think you can make it until we can find some place safe?"

            Marina nodded. "Yes… Don't let me drag you down..." She struggled to get up, but Bowman and Nineh quickly stopped her.

            "Put your arm around me, Marina." Bowman commanded, lifting her up in his arms as she did so. With Nineh and Leon behind him, he reached the entrance where Chisato and Dias awaited. "Lead the way." Dias nodded and with a glance in each direction, began the long trek out of the castle, praying Noel and the others had already escaped.

*****

            Noel finally stopped when he reached a clearing in the forest closest to the castle, taking the opportunity to catch his breath and check for pursuers. So far, there was none. 

Sitting down on a log, the Nedian began healing his wounds while praying Opera had not been recaptured. They had nearly made it out of the castle when they had been swarmed by another wave of soldiers. With it becoming increasingly less likely they would both escape, Noel ordered her to move on and find the others while he held the soldiers off. She had hesitantly agreed and had at least made it out of the castle. He could only hope she had reached the others by now and they were on their way to Mars. Finished with healing his wounds, Noel was ready to move on and find the others when he noticed his amulet was glowing a soft green again. His dark eyes flew up to find the same woman from before standing there, watching him from beneath her hood in curiosity. 

            "That was quite impressive back there. I did not think you all would escape." She stated as he rose to his feet.

            "You followed me…" Noel whispered, his confusion from their last meeting returning. "What do you want? Who are you?"

            "The people of this world know me as Jade, as do your friends." She replied.

            Noel suppressed the memory of his daughter flashing through his mind as she said that. _*~*Now is not the time…*~* This woman intrigued him but he did not recognize the name. "You were watching in there…?"_

            "Yes. It proved to be far more entertaining than I thought it would be."

            "You knew that was going to happen…?" Noel muttered, something about this woman was tugging at his very soul. Her presence permeated infinite power and wisdom while her manner struck terror in him. He hadn't felt this since… _*~*No! Forget it!*~*_

            "Yes. It has been planned for months, although you and your friends' involvement were not in the blueprints." Jade replied casually.

            Noel's eyes widened in realization. "You're the one manipulating the war!"

            "Yes, I am guilty of that one. I trained Kayura well, would you not agree?" 

            "Why would you do such a thing…?" Noel demanded.

            "That is none of your concern." Jade's tone remained emotionless but there was something about her voice that Noel recognized.

            "What do you want...?"

            "You have had my curiosity since that night in the alley in Herlie." 

            "T-that was you?!" Noel gasped out, images from that night running through his head. He was still recovering from that, both mentally and physically.

            "Yes. I was testing you. Kayura told me that one of the Nedians was named Noel Chandler. I thought it a mere coincidence, but I finally decided I needed to find out if you really were who I thought you were." Jade responded nonchalantly.

            "W-what do you mean…?" Noel was beginning to lose his control, what was this Jade doing to him. 

"I believe I know who you are and who you are not. However, one final test." Jade continued, ignoring him. "Kayura told me you spoke of a 'Jadaera', who is she? I'm curious." Jade inquired, her tone never changing.

            "She is no one… a figment of my imagination from when I was ill…" Noel replied, images of little Jadaera Chandler rushing through his head. 

            Jade sighed then, barely audible to Noel. "_To be forgotten is worse than death…" She whispered, more to herself than to him. But, her words were clear and the ancient Nedian language rang through Noel's ears with chilling clarity. She knew the language spoken on Old Nede. She spoke it as if it were her native tongue. How was that even possible…? _

Noel's dark eyes locked with hers as she lowered her hood. "_A Nedian…?!" He inquired in his native language of ancient Nedian, surprised. _

Jade was a strikingly beautiful young woman. Her raven hair flowed freely, shining in the sunlight filtering in through the forest canopy. She was tall and slender, her skin a soft ivory. It was her eyes that caught Noel by surprise. Black as night, emotionless. They were brilliant yet frightening. They filled him with a sense of dread. "Yes." She replied, now speaking common tongue again. 

"How do you know ancient Nedian? Were you a linguist on Energy Nede? How did you even escape from Energy Nede?"

"I am not of Energy Nede. I am not a linguist in the traditional sense, but I do know hundreds of languages. Some I haven't used in centuries or millennia, like ancient Nedian. But… One does not forget their native language."

"How could you…? It's impossible…"

"Nothing is impossible. You are only slightly older than I, both of us from Old Nede, and yet we both stand here, the abominations that we are."

"Abominations..? You're crazy… I don't know what you're talking about…" Noel turned around to leave.

"Tell me… Do your 'friends' know that it was you who created the Ten Wise Men? Your theories? Your designs? That Dr. Lantis merely did the engineering?"

Noel froze in his tracks. It was the statement he had always feared hearing but knew it was impossible because he was the only one alive that had that information. He and he alone knew who the true creator of the Ten Wise Men was: himself. "I don't know what you're talking about… I… I was simply a partisan--"

Jade chuckled softly. "That is an understatement. Do they know you were married to Filia? What about Jadaera? You had probably forgotten all about her until now. Like you did the day her mother died."

"I… I didn't forget her… T-they killed her… to get to me…"

"What a fool you are… but I will not believe the lies you have convinced yourself of…" 

_*~*To be forgotten is a fate worse than death…*~* Her words were ringing through his head now and suddenly, everything was starting to fall in place, as much as he didn't want to believe it. "I… I called my daughter Jadaera… Jade for short…" Noel collapsed to his hands and knees, his mind racing. "Is… tell me it's a coincidence... Please… tell me this is just another nightmare… that you're just a figment of my imagination… that I've finally lost my mind…"_

"I assure you that I am quite real. The harsh reality of this universe that I have faced for millennia assures me of that …"

Noel was shaking his head, trying to force her words out of his mind. "No… No… Jadaera died the same day Filia did… They took her from my arms… They murdered her in cold blood and before I could extract my revenge, the Defense Force attacked—"

"And Nicolas and Ruprecht took you back to the laboratory where my grandfather, Indalecio Lantis waited… Only to learn his daughter and granddaughter had been killed and the Defense Force tried to cover it up."

 _*~*It has to be true… She knows entirely too much…No! My little girl is dead… She is not Jadaera…*~* Noel wanted to deny everything she was saying, but the words never formed. All he could manage to do was to stare blankly at her boots._

"Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Jadaera Chandler. I was born in the town of Giveaway on the planet Nede approximately—"

"Lies… its all lies…"

"My mother's name was Filia Chandler, she was still quite young and very beautiful when she passed away. She was the daughter of the Nedian bio-engineer, Dr. Indalecio Lantis, my grandfather—"

"Shut up…"

"My father was the highly acclaimed and brilliant scientist, Dr. Noel Chandler, who was perhaps best known as being the creator of—"

"Shut up!! You are not Jadaera!! It is impossible!!"

"They said fusing biology and Heraldry was impossible. You proved them wrong, Father." Jade quickly countered, eerily calm.

"Even if she had survived… she still would be dead… That was millions of years ago!!" Noel shouted, near tears.

"You were born millions of years ago, and yet you are here."

"I… I was placed in stasis… I wasn't awakened until…"

"You were afforded the luxury of sleeping all these years that I was not…" Jade countered coldly.

"Then if it is true… how…?"

"I have spent far too much time here. I should depart. My game on Expel is far from over." Having said that, she turned to leave.

"No… wait!" Noel shot up.

Jade continued walking as if she did not hear him. "I will tell you this. You did not destroy all of the Wise Men when you were on Energy Nede." With that, she disappeared into the forest.

**_To be continued…_**

**Author's Notes:_ I hope everyone is enjoying the series so far and will continue reading the next ones to come. I really love working on the Chronicles and can't wait to finish up Fanfic Six, especially since things are really starting to unfold. I'm nearly finished with the website for the Wise Man Chronicles, I just need a little time to make some aesthetic changes to it and it will be up and running. As always, I love to receive comments on my stories, good or bad, so I know how people are feeling about them. If you have any questions, critiques, flames (they don't scare me even though I'm icy by nature ^_~); feel free to email me at melissa_mcclendon@yahoo.com or Dei of Alefgard@aol.com. Thanks and take care of yourselves!  
  
~Dei_**


End file.
